Winter Wonderland
by DaniiButNotBeck
Summary: A series of connected one-shots/drabbles featuring Alex and Olivia in December. I'm hoping most of them are happy, but I'm sure there will be a few sad ones. Note: These stories take place in season 3 unless otherwise stated. Pre-established AO.
1. It's Snowing!

Title: Winter Wonderland

Pairing: Alex Cabot/Olivia Benson

Rating: K+

Author's Note: These characters aren't mine. If they were, things would be different, and I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. Do I have that right? Anyways, the only things I own are almost a dozen textbooks, an empty box of old candy canes, and a laptop I got for my birthday.

.

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Snowing!

"Liv," Alex whispers, gently shaking Olivia's arm. "Liv, wake up." Olivia groans and turns away from Alex. "Liv," Alex says a little louder, "wake up."

"I am awake," Olivia grumbles.

"Look outside," Alex says, her voice almost childlike.

"What?"

"Look outside!"

"Why?" Olivia asks, sitting up in the bed.

"It's snowing!"

"It's snowing?"

"It's snowing!"

"Why'd you wake me up for that?" Olivia asks, falling backwards onto the bed.

Alex frowns. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am happy, but it's three in the morning."

"It's snowing."

Olivia chuckles. "Yes, Al, we've established that. Can we go back to sleep now?"

Alex climbs into the bed and cuddles against Olivia. "I guess so," she says, placing a kiss on Olivia's cheek. "Love you."

Olivia kisses Alex's forehead. "Love you too."

* * *

.

Author's Note: A little short, I know. I'm hoping they get longer. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	2. Ice Skating

Title: Winter Wonderland Chapter 2

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ice Skating

Alex looks out at the frozen-over pond and shakes her head resolutely. "No, Olivia," she says. "No."

Olivia chuckles, tying her ice skates. "Why not?"

"It's dangerous."

"Not really."

"I could fall and your ice skates could slit my throat."

Olivia laughs. "I don't think so, Al."

"But you don't know that won't happen."

"I don't, but I'm pretty sure it won't."

"You can't promise me that."

"I can promise you won't fall."

"How?"

"I'll hold on to you the entire time," Olivia says, flashing Alex a crooked grin.

"And if we both fall?"

"Then it's almost impossible for my skates to be near your neck. Besides," Olivia says, making her way from the bench to the edge of the pond, "your scarf is thick enough to protect your neck."

"You can't guarantee that, Liv!"

Olivia skates gracefully around the edge of the pond while Alex watches in amazement. "See? Completely safe. Put your skates on and get out here."

"No," Alex says, shaking her head again. "I'm not going out there." Olivia shakes her head and chuckles. She skates around the pond a few more times, adding jumps and spins as she goes. "How'd you do that?" Alex asks.

Olivia comes to a stop by the edge of the pond Alex is sitting at and shrugs. "Eight years of ice skating lessons as a kid. Are you ready to come out now?"

Alex bites her bottom lip in thought and nods her head. Slipping on her skates and tying them tight, she almost hops to Olivia's hand. "If I fall, you're sleeping on the couch until Christmas."

"I think I'll take my chances." Olivia winks and takes her girlfriend's hand. "Ready?"

Alex nods and steps out tentatively onto the ice. She's shaky at first, but with Olivia's guidance she slowly gains more confidence until she's skating on her own. She feels like she's gliding; it's invigorating, freeing.

"You caught on quickly, Cabot," Olivia says while they take a break to warm up and drink hot chocolate.

"I had a good teacher," Alex says, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Are you ready to head home?"

"Do we have to?"

"No."

"Then let's keep skating."

Olivia smiles. "You're going to be so sore in the morning."

Alex shrugs and stands up. Taking Olivia's hand, they make their way back to the pond. "I don't care."

"You don't?"

"Not at all. Let's skate."

* * *

.

Author's Note 2: I don't know anything about ice skating. I hope that's not too obvious.

Also, a SUPER SPECIAL thanks to svuroho, McJoJo, Bkwrmchar, wiggensr, The Queen of Sin, and the unnamed guest. Your reviews mean so much to me. I'm so glad you're enjoying this!


	3. Sledding!

Title: Winter Wonderland Chapter 3

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sledding!

"Are you sure this is safe?" Olivia asks, getting situated on the sled.

"Not entirely," Alex says, sitting behind Olivia on the sled. "Just hold on tonight."

"Wait," Olivia says. "Let me get this straight-"

"I'd rather you try not to get anything _straight_," Alex says, interrupting Olivia mid-sentence.

"Funny, Cabot. Be serious. You'll go sledding down this ridiculously huge hill, but you had trouble ice skating?"

Alex smack Olivia's arm lightly. "I did not have trouble."

"You did, Al. You were afraid."

"I was not afraid."

"You were afraid."

"Whatever. Are you ready to go?"

"No, not really."

"C'mon, Liv! It's exhilarating."

"And dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as ice skating."

"Much more dangerous than ice skating. We could crash and die or become paralyzed."

"You're being paranoid."

"I am not!"

"You are, Liv. Now are you ready to go?"

"Why am I sitting in the front?"

Alex sighs. "Do you want to sit in the back?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Because I'd rather be at home."

"Quit being a baby, Benson."

"I'm not being a baby."

"You are," Alex says, pushing against the ground to get the sled going. She quickly wraps her arms around Olivia as the sled goes flying down the hill.

The sled glides quickly over the hardened snow, barely leaving indentations. The white landscape flies by, not completely registering in their minds. The speed is freeing, addicting.

At the bottom of the hill, the women almost fall off the side of the sled and lie in the snow. Cold seeps through their jackets, but they're too busy laughing to notice.

"What'd you think?" Alex asks, her laughter subsiding.

"Can we go again?" Olivia asks.

Alex nods enthusiastically. "Race you to the top," she exclaims, jumping up as fast as she can.

Olivia gathers a snowball in her hand and throws it at Alex, hitting her square in the back of the head, knocking her purple, knitted hat off her head. "Cheater," Olivia yells.

Alex bends down to pick up her hat and grabs a snowball while she's at it. Yurning around, she throws the snowball, aiming for Olivia's head. She misses drastically, hitting the tree a few feet to the left of her target instead. Immediately following this, an all-out snowball war begins. Alex's loses drastically with only five of her snowballs actually hitting Olivia.

"I hate you," Alex says, sitting in the snow next to Olivia.

"You love me," Olivia says, lightly kissing Alex's cheek.

Alex bushes slightly. "I guess," she mumbles.

"You look cold."

"Freezing."

"Wanna go home?"

"Yes."

* * *

.

Author's Note: This is for anyone reading "Heartbeats: Year 2": the next chapter is almost done. It'll be up tomorrow night.


	4. Daredevil

Title: Winter Wonderland Chapter 4

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 4: Daredevil

"You ski?" Olivia asks incredulously.

"Yes," Alex says, slipping on her boots and tying them tightly. "You sound surprised."

"I am."

"Why?"

Olivia shrugs. "I don't know."

"Do you ski?"

Olivia shakes her head. "I snowboard."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Are you surprised?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because you, Olivia Benson," Alex says, running her finger down Olivia's jawbone, "are a daredevil."

Olivia shudders under Alex's touch. "Am I?"

Alex nods. "You are."

"Are you?"

Alex nods. "Yes."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia asks, a smirk playing at her lips. "How?"

"Well I'm dating you, aren't I?" Alex laughs.

"Funny, Cabot," Olivia says, launching herself at the blonde.

The two women fall to the ground with a light thump. Still laughing, Olivia sits on her knees, her legs on either side of Alex's, and holds her girlfriend down. She picks up a clump of snow and smiles mischievously at Alex.

"Don't you dare, Olivia," Alex warns. Olivia moves the snow closer to Alex and continues to smile. "I mean it, Benson. Don't. You. Dare."

Olivia winks down at her girlfriend and puts the entire pile of snow in her hand in Alex's shirt. Alex lets out and uncharacteristically girly scream and Olivia jumps up quickly and makes a mad dash for the cabin. She slams the door shut just as a snowball connects with it.

"You'll pay for that, Benson," Alex yells through the door. Olivia smiles, knowing that Alex isn't lying.


	5. Alex's Revenge

Title: Winter Wonderland Chapter 5

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 5: Alex's Revenge

_Olivia winks down at her girlfriend and puts the entire pile of snow in her hand in Alex's shirt. Alex lets out and uncharacteristically girly scream and Olivia jumps up quickly and makes a mad dash for the cabin. She slams the door shut just as a snowball connects with it._

"_You'll pay for that, Benson," Alex yells through the door. Olivia smiles, knowing that Alex isn't lying._

Olivia leans against the door and breathes a short sigh of relief. Five minutes prior, Alex had given up trying to open the door and wandered off to plot her revenge. She chuckles lightly to herself, knowing she's in for it, until she hears a crash in the kitchen. She reaches to her side, feeling for her gun, and silently curses herself for leaving it in the bedroom on the complete opposite side of the cabin. Silently, she creeps through the foyer and the dining/living room to the kitchen.

She's not prepared for the face full of snow that hits her when she rounds the corner into the kitchen.

Alex cackles wildly, making Olivia, who has snow slipping down her shirt, laugh too. "I told you that you would regret that," Alex yells, dancing around the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Olivia says, wiping the snow off her face. "You've had your fun." She shakes her clothes off, letting the snow fall to the ground. Alex clucks disapprovingly but continues to dance around. "Truce?" Olivia asks, holding out her right hand for Alex to shake.

Alex looks from Olivia's hand to her face and then back to her outstretched hand again. Finally, she takes Olivia's hand. Olivia pulls her into a hug quickly. Taking her left hand from behind her back, the detective silently shoves a handful of snow down the back of Alex's shirt.

"Olivia Serena Benson," Alex says, pulling out of Olivia's hug and lifting her shirt up and over her head. She glares at Olivia, but Olivia just laughs.

"You're not that menacing when you're standing in just your bra and snow pants, Al."

"I'm freezing, Liv," Alex whines.

"Want me to warm you up?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you right now."

Olivia takes a couple steps towards Alex and rests her cold hands on Alex's bare stomach. "Do you trust me now?" Alex shakes her head, groaning quietly as Olivia's hands move up her torso. "Now?" Alex shakes her head again. Olivia removes her hands, much to Alex's dismay, and slips her jacket off, letting it fall to the ground. "I'm dry," she says. "Do you want me to warm you up?" She opens her arms and Alex steps into them. "You weren't kidding when you said you were freezing."

"I'm not wearing a shirt," Alex says against Olivia's neck.

"I know."

"So why are you?"

"I don't know."

"I think we should fix that," Alex says, pulling away to look into Olivia's eyes. She bites her bottom lip as she reaches down to pull on the hem of Olivia's shirt. "Bedroom," Alex says, grabbing Olivia's hand.

"Lead the way."

* * *

.

Author's Note: Two chapters in one night to make up for my late update of chapter 4. Reviews for this chapter would be especially helpful. Hopefully I'm doing everything right.

Also, to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, and favorited: I LOVE YOU. FOR REAL. Thank you!

One more thing: If you have anything you'd like to see in this story, leave it in the reviews!


	6. Movies

Title: Winter Wonderland Chapter 6

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 6: Movies

Alex sits next to Olivia on the couch and rests her head on the detective's shoulder. "What are we watching?" she asks, reaching into the popcorn bowl on Olivia's lap.

"_Miracle on 34__th__ Street_," Olivia says, pushing the play button on the dvd remote.

"Liv," Alex whines, "we already watched this one."

"When?"

"Last week."

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, we did."

"We didn't."

"We did."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"What should we watch then?"

"_A Christmas Carol_," Alex says, jumping up to find the dvd.

Olivia laughs and shakes her head. "We already watched that."

Alex frowns. "Oh. What haven't we watched?"

"There's three days until Christmas, Alex. I think we've watched everything."

"Really?"

Olivia nods. "What do you like enough to watch again?"

Alex sighs and sits back on the couch. "Let's just watch _Miracle on 34__th__ Street _again."

"Are you sure?"

Alex nods and takes the remote from Olivia. Pressing play, she leans against Olivia and closes her eyes.

AO

"Al? Alex, wake up," Olivia says, shaking Alex's arm.

"What? What happened?" Alex yells, jumping up from her spot on the couch.

Olivia laughs. "The movie's over."

Alex stretches and rubs her eyes. "Already?" she asks, sitting back on the couch and curling up against Olivia.

Olivia wraps her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and chuckles. "You fell asleep right after you pressed play."

Alex smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Olivia says, shaking her head.

Alex smiles. "You're right. I'm not."

"C'mon," Olivia says, standing up, "let's get you to bed."

"Okay," Alex says, nodding.

"Did we really watch that movie last week?" Olivia asks, helping Alex into their bed.

Alex smiles up at her detective and shakes her head. "Nope."

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Go to sleep, Cabot." She laughs.


	7. Lego House

Title: Winter Wonderland Chapter 7

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: I tried not to make this chapter as sad as I had originally wanted to. I don't know how well that worked. Also, this chapter takes place immediately after the episode "Guilt". Let's just pretend that it occurred in December (when it really happened in, like, March or something). It is also inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Lego House".

Author's Note 3: Mention of suicide. Could be a trigger.

.

* * *

Chapter 7: "Lego House" – Ed Sheeran

Olivia knock tentatively on the bedroom door, knowing her girlfriend just wants to be alone. Olivia doesn't blame her, though. She knows she would be the same way. "Alex?"

Alex shifts on the bed so her back is to the door. "Go away."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, Liv."

"Yes, Alex, there is."

"Go away," she says again, taking one of the many pillows she keeps on the bed and tossing it at the door.

Olivia hears the thump as the pillow hits the door and rolls her eyes. "That won't solve anything, Al."

Alex has no response for that.

Olivia waits a few minutes before creaking the door open. Seeing Alex's back, she quietly walks to the bed, slips off her shoes, and lies down. Draping her left arm over Alex's waist, she sighs.

"You hid the alcohol," Alex says, her voice thick.

"I did."

"Why?"

"It won't help you, Alex. It doesn't help anyone."

"It would help me sleep."

"I can help you sleep."

"You should hate me."

"Why?"

"I ruined the case."

"You were helping the victim."

Alex scoffs. "Yeah, I helped him so well," she says sarcastically.

"It's not your fault, Alex."

"It is. If I hadn't pushed him, he wouldn't have tried to kill himself."

"You couldn't have known."

"Stop. Just…stop, Olivia. I don't want to hear it."

Olivia sighs, feeling slightly dejected. Every time she has felt this way, Alex has been there to make it all better. Now, when Alex needs her most, there's nothing she can do. "Don't beat yourself up, Al," she says, kissing Alex's shoulder. "You're going to be okay."

"But Sam isn't."

"That's not your fault."

"Stop saying that!"

"What else am I supposed to say, Alex?"

"Tell me it's my fault. Tell me I should've listened to him. Tell me anything, but don't tell me it's not my fault."

"I'm not saying any of that."

"Then leave me alone."

Olivia sighs and stands up. "I'm going to fix this, Alex," she whispers. "I'm going to fix this."

* * *

.

Author's Note: The next couple of chapters are going to focus on Olivia helping Alex. They shouldn't be too sad.


	8. Under the Stars

Title: Winter Wonderland Chapter 8

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 8: Under the Stars

"What are we doing out here?" Alex asks, holding on to Olivia like she's in the middle of the ocean.

Olivia looks out at the snow-covered field and smiles. "Look at the stars, Al," she says, looking up at the sky.

Alex looks up, not letting go of Olivia. "It's very pretty, Liv. Can we go home now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm trying to make you feel better."

"It's not working."

"Why not?"

"I'm freezing."

Olivia shrugs off her jacket and wraps it around Alex's shoulders. "Better?"

Alex nods. "A little." Alex watches Olivia out of the corner of her eye; her arms wrapped around herself, standing silent and tall in the night, like a sentinel. The moonlight glistens off of the detective, highlighting the gold in her hair. The whole vision brings a lazy smile to Alex's lips.

"What?" Olivia asks, looking at Alex, the right side of her mouth turned down in a frown.

"Nothing," Alex says, chuckling to herself.

"It's something," Olivia says, wiping the corners of her mouth with her hand. "Did I have food on my face?"

Alex laughs again and kisses the corner of Olivia's mouth. "I was nothing. I just…I love you so much."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"You gave me your jacket when you're clearly freezing."

"That's why you love me?"

"One of the many reasons."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Alex."

"Olivia."

"Be serious, Al."

"I'm okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Can we go home now?"

Olivia nods. "We can go home now."


	9. Freezing

Title: Winter Wonderland Chapter 9

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 9: Freezing

Olivia stumbles quietly into the apartment at three in the morning, drenched from head to toe in ice, rain, and snow. She walks through the apartment, shedding wet articles of clothing as she goes, too tired to pick them up, until she gets to their bedroom. She stops at the edge of the bed and looks at Alex, a smile forming on her lips. She loves the way the moonlight catches the gold in Alex's hair and reflects off the blonde's freckles, the same freckles that are almost impossible to see in the daylight. More than that, though, she loves how sleep relaxes Alex's features, how it makes her look younger. She sighs contently and pulls on the boxers and tank top Alex left on her bedside table.

Alex sighs happily when Olivia crawls into the bed and wraps her arms around her. "Hi," she says groggily.

"Hi," Olivia says, placing a kiss on the blonde's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been better."

"Was it bad?" Alex asks. Olivia doesn't answer and Alex can tell by the brunette's silence that it was worse than words can describe.

"We don't have any suspects yet."

"You'll find them, Liv. You always do."

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"I forgot."

"Are you hungry? I can get up and make you something," Alex says, starting to sit up.

Olivia pulls her back down quickly. "No. No, I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm. I'm just tired."

"Go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Liv."

"Always," Olivia whispers against Alex's shoulder. "Always."


	10. Shopping

Title: Winter Wonderland Chapter 10

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 10: Shopping

"I'm not going in there," Olivia says, glancing inside the brightly colored store.

"Liv," Alex says, shaking her head, "we have to."

"No. _You_ have to. She's your niece."

"But I need your help."

"That's a lie."

"Please?"

Olivia shakes her head. "I'm not going in there."

Alex huffs and drops her shoulders. "Why not?"

"I have something else to do."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you," Olivia says, smirking.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Why not?"

"It'll ruin the surprise."

"Please?"

"No, Alex. Go do your shopping. I'll find you in a little while." Olivia kisses Alex's cheek and walks away before the blonde has time to argue. She makes a beeline for the one store she needs to get to for Alex's Christmas present: Zales.

Olivia walks into the store and glances around. Chuckling to herself, she finds she isn't surprised by the number of men crowding the section of the store that contains the engagement rings.

"Can I help you?" a sales clerk asks.

Olivia nods. "I'm looking for an engagement ring."

The sales clerk laughs. "Well, you've certainly come to the right place." He leads her through the crowded store to a spot near the back. "You may find something you like here."

Olivia looks in the small display case at the rings. They're all small and elegant and extremely classy. They remind her of Alex. She looks at them meticulously, intent on getting the perfect ring. She's gone through almost all of them before one catches her eye. It's a fourteen karat white gold solitaire engagement ring has one 1/5 carat princess cut diamond in a prong setting.

"This in the one," she says, already reaching into her pocket for her MasterCard. She pays for the ring quickly and puts it in her jacket pocket before setting out in search of Alex. She finds Alex standing outside of the Disney Store holding at least nine bags. "Did you buy the whole store?" she asks, laughing.

Alex shoots Olivia a glare and hands her a few of the bags. "She's four, Liv. She needs these things." Olivia rolls her eyes. "Did you buy me anything?"

"Do you want to ruin the surprise?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. You know I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one."

"I'm sure I won't."

"I'm sure you will."

"I hope you're right."

Olivia smiles to herself. "I know I am."

* * *

.

Author's Note: Only 2 chapters left, guys, which I'll post on the 26th and 27th. In the meantime, have a safe and happy holiday!


	11. Christmas Eve

Title: Winter Wonderland Chapter 11

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 11: Christmas Eve

"Did you have a nice time?" Alex asks, putting presents under the Christmas tree.

Olivia nods. "Your niece is a riot."

"She gets that from Henry."

"Henry's funny too?"

Alex nods. "My brother," she says, rolling her eyes, "thinks he's a riot. He's really not."

"I thought he was pretty funny."

"That's because you don't have to deal with it all the time."

Olivia chuckles and picks up a meticulously wrapped present. "Alex," she says, looking at the present, "how'd you wrap it this well?"

"Magic fingers," Alex answers with a suggestive gleam in her eyes.

Olivia feels her mouth go dry. "Magic fingers, huh?"

Alex nods. "Finish wrapping these presents and put them under the tree and I'll show you what I mean."

Olivia nods enthusiastically and pulls the pile of presents close to her.

* * *

.

Author's Note: Another short chapter. I'm sorry! But, I swear, tomorrow's chapter will be a lot longer.


	12. Christmas Morning

Title: Winter Wonderland Chapter 12

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 12: Christmas Morning

Alex wakes up to laughter coming from the living room. Grinning, she crawls out of the bed and sneaks quietly into the living room. Standing in the doorway, she watches Olivia and Lizzie – her niece – sort the presents under the Christmas tree. The sight warms her heart and she knows she could spend the rest of her life watching it.

Olivia looks behind her and smiles when she sees Alex watching her and Lizzie. She leans over and whispers something to the giggling toddler who then stands up and runs toward Alex.

"Aunty Alex," the four year old yells, launching herself into Alex's waiting arms.

Alex catches her easily and spins around. "Yeah, baby?"

"Aunty Liv has a question."

"What's the question?"

Lizzie bites her thumb and looks back at Olivia. Olivia nods. "She says she wants to marry you."

Alex nearly drops the little girl in her arms. "She does?"

"I do," Olivia says, walking towards Alex. She pulls the ring out of her pants pocket and holds it in front of Alex's face. "What do you say?"

Alex stares at the ring, completely speechless. "Are you serious?"

Olivia nods and kneels down. Taking Alex's hand in her own, she smiles. "Alex, from the first time I saw you, I knew I had to have you. You lit up my life in a way I can't even begin to describe. You were like the light from the sun, the halo of an angel, and Christmas lights in the city all in one absolutely miraculous person. And when you first looked into my eyes, I could swear my world stopped, and I could see everything that we could be. Every day when I wake up and I see you lying next to me in that bed, I see an entire future with you. I see our house, marriage, kids, the whole deal, and I'm not afraid anymore. I want this with you, Alex Cabot. I love you. I love everything about you. I love the little things you do like how you knock your glasses off the bedside table when you get up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, how you bite your pen when you're thinking, how you tap your hand on mine when I'm driving, how you fall asleep at your desk when you're at home, how you almost set the kitchen on fire every time you try to cook, how you cry during sappy movies, how you watch reruns of the Golden Girls and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh when you can't sleep, how you laugh, how you smile, how your eyes show all of your emotions. I love it all, and I want to spend the rest of my life learning new things about you. So I'm asking you this, Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot, will you do me the pleasure – the honor – of becoming my wife?"

"Say yes, Aunty Alex," Lizzie says.

Alex nods and quickly blinks back tears.

"Is that a yes?" Olivia asks.

Alex nods again. "Yes," she says. "Yes, Olivia Benson, I will marry you."

Olivia grins widely and stands up. Slipping the ring onto Alex's finger, she leans in and kisses her cheek.

"Did you say yes?" Lizzie asks impatiently.

Olivia nods. "She said yes, Lizzie. Good job."

Lizzie smiles and squirms out of Alex's arms to go tell everyone waiting in the kitchen.

"I love you, Olivia Benson," Alex says, kissing Olivia's lips.

"I love you too, Alex Cabot. I love you too."

* * *

.

That's it! That's the end. It's been a pleasure writing for you all. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and follows and favorites. I love you all.


End file.
